Three Faces of Pain
by Roy D Harper
Summary: 1 body. 4 Personalities. Heroic, childish, loving and violent. All these is what Izuku Midoriya has to live with. A quirkless boy that isn't in control all the time. AU/ CrazyGood!Izuku Rating might change
1. Prologue: Blasty and Crazy

Prologue

**Welcome everybody! Welcome to this new story (Yes, another one in the span of one or two months) That I go inspired after watching one of my favorite wrestling matches, of one of my favorite wrestlers. Mick Foley and his three faces! This story called 'Three Faces of Pain', is an insane good Izuku. Let me explain the most important points:**

**Izuku will be a good guy and two of his three personas will be too. Kind of.**

**Izuku will have a different quirk for each persona. You'll see more later.**

**Izuku will have three personas without counting Izuku Midoriya. So, he will have 4. One being himself but more confident. Other kind of childish and really crazy. Other silly, relaxed and not so crazy. And the last one violent, aggressive, angry and bat shit crazy. I'll reveal them one by one as the story goes on.**

**Pairing might be Tsuyu. Might change.**

**Good Katsuki from the start.**

**And now, we can begin.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Prologue: Blasty and Crazy**

Ochaco Uraraka knew there was something wrong when the class' short tempered student didn't do anything during the whole class.

Katsuki Bakugo is an explosive boy with an explosive quirk to pair. He is foul mouthed, get angry easily, and isn't afraid of fighting anyone.

But this class was different.

He barely worked and took notes during class. Ignored the rest of the class and didn't insulted Ejirou Kirishima when he talked to him, instead just shrugging him off.

She knows that Katsuki is a good person in the inside. After all, he saved her from the zero pointer in the entrance exam when the giant robot was about to crush her.

And so, that's why she and three more of her classmates followed him to whenever he went.

"Where you think that Baku-Bro is going?" Kirishima asked and Tenya Ilda shook his head.

"We shouldn't be following one of our classmates! We should respect his privacy!"

"But what if he have a secret girlfriend!?" Mina Ashido asked and Ochaco noticed that Katsuki was getting off the train.

They followed him around and stopped when he got into a gift shop. They waited patienly until he came out with an All Might plushy.

"See!? Told ya it was for her girlfriend." Mina boasted.

"Why would his girlfriend want an All Might plushy?" Kirishima asked and Ilda waved his arms robotically over his head.

"It isn't any of our business! We should leave before-"

"What the fuck are you four doing?" They heard Katsuki asked behind them making them freeze. Ochaco turned to him with a nervous smile.

"Hey~ Katsuki. We were wondering if you were okay." She asked sweetly and Katsuki grunted.

"Why shouldn't I be okay, Round Face?"

"Weeeeeeeeeell, you seemed distracted in class and-"

"You are buying a plushy for your girlfriend, right!?" Mina pipped in and Katsuki snapped his tongue.

"Fuck no. I am seeing a friend."

"Ah! Admirable! Buying a toy to your friend! He must be really important to you!" Ilda said and Kirishima grinned.

"Dude! We should go and meet him! He might like us!"

'And you by extension...' He thought.

"Will you stop annoying me if I say yes? I am already late." After four nods he snapped his tongue "For fuck sakes... Fine! Just don't get too close. He is... unpredictable."

They followed Katsuki while asking him questions, that he simply ignored. "We are here." Katsuki said as they stopped in front of a mental institution.

"Ehm, Are you sure?" Kirishima asked to receive a glare.

"Yes."

They walked in as they spotted countless of interns. Some thinking they were All Might, others Napoleon, and even some like a dog. "Is he... you know, crazy?" Mina asked and Katsuki growled.

"Don't call him that."

They stopped on the reception where the secretary smiled at them. "Oh! Katsuki. Izuku is waiting for you. He is reading a story now in the living room."

Katsuki nodded and walked to the living room. Ochaco was wondering what kind of person would be friend of Katsuki and be in an asylum. The other three were asking the same.

Their answer came when they saw Katsuki smile seeing a boy, around their age with messy green hair, and the clothes that most of the interns wore. He was sat on a couch where he was reading an All Might comic. "Oi! Izuku!"

The boy turned his head to the scream and grinned seeing who it was "Kachan!" He jumped of the couch and hugged the blonde that to the surprise of the UA students, he hugged him back.

Katsuki gave him the plushy making Izuku beam of joy. They talked as Izuku asked him about class and Katsuki answered without a problem, surprising the 1-A Students. Seeing they were just going to annoy, them, they left.

"He seems..." Ochaco started as the others gave their opinions.

"Normal?"

"Childish?"

"Cute?"

"Hmm, yes. Wonder what's his relationship with Katsuki." Ochaco said and the others nodded.

How two total opposites became friends, is a good question.

"You destroyed a giant robot!?" Izuku asked and Katsuki smirked.

"Yeah. It was so fucking easy. The bad part is that it didn't gave me any points."

"Then why did you destroy it?"

Katsuki shrugged "Someone was in danger, so I saved her."

Izuku grinned hearing the reason "Like a true hero!" He proclaimed and Katsuki gave him a sad look.

"I know you would be a better hero than me."

Izuku giggled "Nah. I am quirkless, remember? Besides I am locked here."

"You are not quirkless. You have-"

"_They_, have quirks." Izuku interrupted with a small smile "I am a quirkless looney. _They_ are quirked crazy by themselves."

Katsuki nodded, not really comfortable about the topic. Izuku is his friend. _They_, are the burden that Izuku carries because of him. "So," Izuku said taking him out of his thoughts "Tomorrow I am allowed out. Sooooooo, can we hang out together?"

"I have class tomorrow." Katsuki said and Izuku grin dissapiered.

"Oh." Katsuki smirked as an idea came to his head.

"But! What if I take you to UA with me for the day? Mom can ask for you to go and hell, you migh meet All Might."

"Really!? You would do that!?" Izuku asked and Katsuki smirked.

"Yeah. I owe you big time." Izuku hugged Katsuki that hugged him back.

'I really do...'

**And Done! That was the Prologue of 'Three Faces of Pain'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, in the next chapter I will reveal the first face and Izuku trip to UA. And I don't know what else to say. Remember to leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts and suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story. **

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Having a Nice Day


	2. Chapter 1: Having a Nice Day

Chapter 1

**I'm back! Welcome to the first chapter of 'Three Faces of Pain'. In this one, we will see the first personality of Izuku and what triggers it. This will be the childish and kind of depressive persona I talked in the last chapter. Yes, it will have a different name far away from Izuku and yes, will have a quirk that is different from the other personas. And that, is for the intro. So, let's begin.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

"**ALL MIGHT BUFF SPEAKING!"**

**Chapter 1: Having a Nice Day**

"Alright, you remember what the doctor-lady said?" Katsuki asked to Izuku, dressed in all the All Might clothes that he could find of his size. Izuku nodded with a big grin as they entered UA gates, receiving lots and lots of stares.

Katsuki glared back at anyone and everyone that made a question, while Izuku was simply way to excited to notice.

Katsuki took his time to show his friend every single place of the academy. From the cafeteria to the gym. And now, they were in front of class 1-A.

Izuku was about to enter when Katsuki hold him back. "Let me talk to them first. They need to prepare themselves that we have a guest."

"Sure! I'll wait here." Izuku said before sitting down next to the door with his legs crossed.

He started to swing back and forth just as he heard a voice **"EXCUSE ME YOUNG MAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE HALL!?"**

Izuku looked who it was and gasped in shock and awe.

Katsuki entered the class that they were divided into little groups talking. He created an explosion that caught the class attention.

"Katsuki! You shouldn't use your quirk like that! What were you-"

"Yeah, yeah. Now listen you extras! Aizawa-sensei said someone will be coming. But he is kind of... unstable." Katsuki interrupted Ilda.

"Is the same guy you went to see yesterday at that mental institution?" Kirishima asked and Kamianari eyes widened.

"Woah! Mental institution!? Who is this guy!? Hannibal Lecter!?" He shrieked when Katsuki glared at him with a low growl.

"Nah! He seemed cool. Or sane." Mina added and Momo raised her hand.

"Where is this man now?"

"He should be outside." Katsuki pointed out as Ochaco entered the class.

"Who should be outside?" She asked as Katsuki eyes widen.

"Izuku isn't outside?" He asked almost to himself and Ochaco nodded.

"Shit! God fucking dammit!"

"Is he okay?" Sato asked not really knowing why the explosive boy was so... explosive.

"Katsuki! This is not a heroic behavior!"

"Fuck you four-eyes! I just lost my friend!"

"If you are talking about the insane kid, he is with All Might." Aizawa deadpan voice said to them making them look at the teacher and Katsuki release a breath of relief.

"Now go change into your hero costumes and go to ground B. All Might is waiting there."

Aizawa then left the room as Katsuki sighed "Holy shit this was a bad idea."

"Why? Besides the guy is insane, he must be happy right?" Kirishima suggested and Katsuki nodded.

"Guess you're right."

***Ground B***

Once the 1-A students arrived in their hero costumes, they were greeted by an... interesting sight.

A teen around their age, dressed in all the All Might merchandise available, was excitedly talking to All Might that was laughing alongside him.

"Izuku!"

Izuku turned his head to Katsuki and his eyes shined seeing Katsuki in his hero outfit "Kachan! You look so cooooooooooooool!"

Katsuki smirked "What you expect from me? But why weren't you waiting outside!?" He demanded and Izuku giggled.

"Weeeeeeeeeell, I met All Might! Can you believe it!? And he offered me to watch you guys train! Isn't he the bestest!? Well besides you. You are the bestest Kachan!" Izuku said and all the anger he had to his friend quickly left.

"Whatever." He said as All Might cleared his throat.

He took out some notes and started to explain the test. To Izuku, he was hpynotized by what his idol was saying. He is so cool! Not as Kachan cool, but cool! And he reached a point when All Might said something that he saw as an opportunity.

"**BECAUSE MISTER AIZAWA EXPELLED ONE STUDENT, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE AN IMPAIR TEAM OF 1 VS 2! SO-"**

Izuke raised his arm as he said 'Me! Me! Here!'.

"**YES!? YOUNG MIDORIYA?!"**

"Can I help? Pleeeeease! I won't bother! I promise!"

"**EHM... I DON'T KNOW..."**

"C'mon Sensei! He is a guest and we are one number down. What harm can he do?" Kamianari asked as he then was hit on the ribs by Jiro.

"Yeah! We should make this day special! He is always lock down, right Baku-Bro?" Kirishima said.

Katsuki was about to say no, when he saw, Izuku's pleading eyes. He was so excited...

'Well shit...'

"They are right. We should let him."

"**WELL IF YOU INSIST! I'LL ALLOW YOUNG MIDORIYA PARTICIPATE!" **All Might proclaimed as Izuku celebrated.

"I'll go with him." Shoto Todoroki said and Katsuki raised a brow.

"And why the fuck would I let you do that?"

Shoto gave him a cold look. "I need to practice when I have to protect civilains."

Before Katsuki could say anything, All Might talked "**VERY WELL! IF THAT'S THE CASE, YOUNG TODOROKI WILL GO WITH YOUNG MIDORIYA!"**

Katsuki growled as he went to Shoto "Listen to me, half n' half bastard; If anything happens to him, I will kill you."

Shoto was about to rebuke when Izuku hugged his shoulder with one arm, "Relax Kachan! I bet that Sho-kun and I will be the bestest team!"

"Bestest isn't a word." Shoto said and Izuku stuck his tongue out.

***Building***

"Okay. We have to retrieve a bomb." Shoto said as Izuku was grinning from ear to ear. "Now, stay back as I do the wo-"

"WooHoo! Adventure!" Izuku screamed as he rushed inside the building.

"Dammit!" Shoto cursed as he rushed after him.

They went some floors up as Izuku stopped to grab a pipe. "What are you doing?"

"Weeeeeeeell," Izuku said as he yanked the pipe off the wall "We are going to fight now, right?" Shoto nodded unsure "So I want to help! In the asylum there is this guy that thinks he is Jack Sparrow and he tries to stab me sometimes. So I smash a chair over his head! Then, there is another guy that thinks he is Hulk. So I kick him on the balls!"

"**YOUNG MIDORIYA, DID YOU TOOK YOUR PILLS TODAY!?"** All Might asked by the comunicator.

Izuku grinned "Nope! They make me boring, so for today I took the candies that the pink girl gave me yesterday!"

The class turned to Mina that chuckled.

Shoto rubbed his eyes "Look, you stay back and I will take care of the rest. Okay?"

Izuku pouted "Whhhhhhhy?! I want to be a hero too!"

"I can care less what you want this is serious and-" He was interupted when Izuku smashed the pipe against the wall as a feminine scream was heard.

"What the hell?" Shoto asked as Izuku grinned.

"I can hear yoooooou, Invisible Girl. Oh! That could be your hero name!"

"Toru!" Ojiro said as he went to Izuku and using his martial arts experience, kicked him on the nose before Izuku could block.

Blood dripped from Izuku's nose as his eyes glassed over. "Shit." Katsuki said as All Might turned to him.

"**SOMETHING WRONG, YOUNG BAKUGO!?"**

"You need to stop the match now. Izuku is gone now and one of them is coming."

"What are you talking about?" Sero asked and Kirishima pointed at the screen.

"I think we are about to find out."

"Where am I? Is this another bad place?" Izuku asked with a quivering voice as he grabbed his face and looked around, blood still coming from his nose.

"Izuku?" Shoto asked and 'Izuku' looked at him.

"Izuku? Izuku!? You don't want me!? I have a quirk! That loser doesn't! Why nobody wants me!?" He said before broking out crying. To surprise of everyone, he started to hit his head with the pipe in his hand.

"Ojiro, he is creeping me off." Toru said and Ojiro nodded.

Shoto, thinking quick decided to play along "Stop that!" He ordered and 'Izuku' listened looking at him with a bloody forehead and tears in his eyes. "Let's introduce ourselves. I am Shoto Todoroki. Okay? And you are?"

"M-Mankind... I am Mankind! That is my hero name! So that's my real name!" Mankind exclaimed and Shoto nodded.

"Oi, Half n' Half." Katsuki said only to Shoto "This persona is like a child, so treat him like that. Okay?"

Shoto nodded "We are playing... Heroes and Villains."

"Really?" Mankind asked getting excited "C-Can I play!?"

"S-Sure!" Ojiro said and Toru nodded even though nobody can see her.

"You can be a Hero Makind-kun!" She cheered and Mankind smiled.

"I never been a hero before..."

"Now you are. We are the heroes, and we need to find a bomb. Okay?"

"A bomb!?"

"Yes. Now, let me do-" Shoto started just to be interupted when Mankind went towards Ojiro and his nails grew to now be considered claws.

"Here we go! Mankind will save the day!"

Ojiro evaded the claw attack and punched Mankind on the stomach. Thing that made him laught.

"More... Give me more... Pain... is the only good thing in my miserable life!" He said still trying to scratch him more.

Just before Mankind would hit him All Might unsure voice boomed on the building "**SHOTO TODOROKI TOUCHED THE BOMB! THE TEAM OF THE HEROES WINS!"**

"W-We won? I won?" Mankind asked and Ojiro nodded.

"Y-Yeah you and Shoto won. Congratulations."

He felt someone hug him by behind "Congratulations, Mankind-kun! You were awesome."

***Later***

"Stop following me." Shoto said to Izuku or Mankind that had been following him and watching him since they won the battle trial.

"Why? Aren't we friends?"

Shoto stopped and looked at him over his shoulder "Friends?"

Mankind nodded "Y-Yeah! My only friend is Kachan, and maybe that cute invisible girl and tail boy. S-Sorry if I got a wrong message..."

Deciding to ignore the 'cute invisible girl' comment he said "I don't mind. Just one thing:" Mankind nodded quickly "Don't harm anyone unless you are protecting someone. Okay?"

"Okay! Super okay, Sho-Kun!" Mankind said as he jumped to hug the Todoroki.

He awkwardly patted him on the back wondering in what he got himself into.

"**AH! YOUNG MANKIND! JUST WHO I WANTED TO TALK WITH!"** All Might said appearing out of nowhere making Mankind squeal and tell Shoto 'Look Sho-Kun! It's All Might!'

"**WE WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT FROM TOMORROW, YOU'LL BE LIVING IN THE 1-A DORMS! WHY I HEAR YOU ASK!? SIMPLE, YOU HAD BEEN ACEPTED INTO UA! WELCOME TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"**

Mankind stopped and got tears in his eyes "A-Am I going to be a hero?"

Shoto, looking how he was right now, couldn't help to feel like an older brother. He patted his back "Yeah. You are going to be the bestest hero."

**And done! Man, my brain hurts. Just today I published 4 chapters for three stories respectivly. And tomorrow I have to wake up early. Yay. Anyway, that was chapter 1 of 'Three Faces of Pain'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, for some questions:**

**The story is based on Mick Foley's gimmicks. So, I will follow names.**

**Mankind. He is the second most dangerous face of Izuku and gets triggered when Izuku or any other face, except the most dangerous, bleed. It is a like a child afraid and excited about the world. His quirk is called 'Bone Control' and it allows to manipulate his nails and teeth making them longer, shorter or sharper.**

**And before I leave, I had an idea: What if each face, is in love of one girl each one. I don't think it would be harem (I hope not. I am sick of writing harem) Because Mankind would have a childish crush on Toru. The least dangerous face will like Mina and the most dangerous Toga. So, what you say? Like or discard.**

**And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any question or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story for any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: It is your Life!


	3. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Sho-kun!

Chapter 2

**I'm back! Welcome to chapter 2 of 'Three Faces of Pain'. In here, we will explain why the hell was Izuku accepted into UA, and trying to build some relationships between Mankind and you know who else? All the people he can gets his hands on! UA students out of 1-A, UA personal and even some people that have little to nothing relationship to the school! Yeah, this will not be easy. But I can only hope that the payoff is worth it. And now, we can begin.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Sho-Kun!**

"Tell me again, why did we allow Izuku Midoriya into UA?" Aizawa asked the principal, Nezu, that chuckled.

"Well Mr. Aizawa, for a couple of reasons. The first one, I believe that a child with the amount of problems that Izuku has, being surrounded by more crazy people, might be a little unsafe. The second one, I think that Izuku problem can be helped more if he trains with other people. And lastly, I simply believe he will be a great hero!" Nezu finished and Aizawa shook his head.

"Fine. I'll trust your judgement."

"Excellent!" Nezu exclaimed "I even heard he even made new friends!"

"And brought a sock with a drawn face with him." Nezu spitted the tea hearing that.

"What now?"

***Class 1-A***

"Mankind, what is that?" Shoto asked to Mankind that had his hand inside a sock puppet with a face drawn with sharpie.

"This is Mr. Socko, Sho-kun!" Mankind exclaimed as he got the sock puppet on his face.

"Hello Sho-kun. I am Mr. Socko! And I want to be your friend!" Mankind said making a slightly high pitch voice as he moved the sock mouth, like if it was talking.

Toru got her invisible face on front of the sock puppet as she shoved Shoto aside "Hey, Mr. Socko! I didn't know you were a friend of Mankind?"

Mankind instantly blushed as he got his free hand to cover his face as he started to mumble short words. For some reason, 'Mr. Socko' wasn't affected by its puppeteer.

"You're Toru? Right?" Mr. Socko asked to the bubbly invisible girl.

"That's right!"

The hand moved to make like Mr. Socko was looking at Mankind "I thought you said she was pretty, but I can't see-" Mankind quickly placed his hand on the sock puppet holding its mouth together.

"No! Shut up!" Mankind said as he took the sock away from his hand as then he laughed nervously. "Hehe... sorry about that, Mr. Socko is crazy sometimes and says lies... not that you are not pretty To-chan!" Shoto and Toru shared a look before the Todoroki sighed and stood up.

"Anyway, I have to prepare. My old man said he wants to throw me a 'party' or something."

"Party? Why?" Toru asked as Mankind started to pull his hair.

"I never been on a party before..."

"It is nothing special. Only my birthday." Shoto said as he strapped his backpack to his back.

"What do you mean it is nothing special!? It was the day you were born!" Mankind answered back as he pulled a bit of his hair out of his head.

"So? When was your birthday?" Shoto asked back as Mankind stopped and started to count his fingers to remember.

While he was doing that, Toru pressed on "But why!? Your birthday should be a big deal!"

"Not for me." Shoto said as he left the classroom, passing by the side of Mankind still counting.

Toru jumped on front of Mankind and grabbed his hands to stop his counting "Mankind! We need to do something!"

Mankind instantly blushed "W-What?"

"About Shoto's birthday! We need to celebrate it!"

Mankind nodded "S-Sure! We can make a big party! Oh! I know! What if we make a super-duper big party! That way he can have a better time!"

"That sounds great! So, should we invite the whole class?" Hagakure asked excitedly and Mankind nodded.

"That and more!"

***Class 1-B***

"Oh? So why did the class 1-A come here?" Monoma Naito mocked Toru and Mankind, that both seemed to ignore it.

"We wanted to invite you guys to a party!" Toru exclaimed and an orange haired girl raised a brow.

"A party you say?"

Mankind nodded grinning "Hm! We wanted to invite your class to it! And bring gifts! It is a birthday party for Sho-kun!"

As Itsuka tried to remember anyone called 'Sho' in class 1-A, Monoma chuckled "And why the hell would we want to go to this childish thing you call a par-"

"Sure! I'll tell the rest." Itsuka said as she smacked Monoma on the head with a karate chop and dragged him inside the class and waved both of them.

"Yes! Who else can we invite!?" Toru asked as Mankind rubbed his chin before grinning.

"I know! Follow me To-Chan!"

***Teacher's Lounge***

"A party?" Midnight asked as Present Mic grinned.

"YEAH! Can I sing something!?"

"It would be awesome! I bet that Sho-kun would love it!" Mankind cheered, really liking to be so close to these heroes.

Toru nodded even though nobody could see it "And can All Might come too?"

Both heroes turned to each other and both shrugged "Sure. Why not." Midnight said and Mankind grinned.

"Awesome! Remember to bring gifts!"

After both students left the teacher's longue, Toru jumped in joy "Yes! I think we are done!"

Mankind nodded "Hm! I think we just need to prepare the party now!"

***Class 1-A, Party Day***

"Mankind, why are you doing this?" Katsuki asked as he had a birthday party hat on his head. As so did Mankind.

"Well Kachan, I think that Sho-kun should have a birthday party!"

"I already know that. But why you want to do it so fucking big?" he asked as he watched how teachers and students tried to fit in the class. The desks had to be taken off the room to make space.

Mankind shrugged as he giggled "So that Sho-kun would like more his birthday?" He said and Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"If you said so."

Not so long after that, the door opened to let Shoto enter the room.

"Surprise!" Shoto jumped a bit as he was surprised by the scream. He looked around to see known and unknown faces.

"What's this?" He asked and Mankind grinned.

"It is your birthday party! Toru and I wanted to give a good memory!" He then looked down and played with his fingers "Are you mad?"

Shoto looked at Mankind with surprised eyes before smiling softly "Thanks. I appreciate it." He then got on a birthday party hat that Toru managed to sneak on him.

Mankind grinned as he jumped and hugged Shoto "Happy birthday Sho-kun!"

**And done! That was chapter two of 'Three Face3s of Pain'. Now, this was more like a relaxed chapter. Show how Mankind is. In some chapters more ahead, we will see the other face and even more ahead, we will see the other one. But in the next one, we will have USJ attack. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Saving the Day


End file.
